The world at our fingertips literally
by ashleyaa123
Summary: When the white coats chose Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel for their super-evil avian experiment, you didn't think they'd choose normal kids for experiments, did you? In this fanfic, the characters will slowly meet up with their … TWINS, but the kids are normal, like you and me, but they may discover powers along the way.. Bad summary, Good story. Check it out! :)
1. The Beginning of the End

I yawn, for two reason: first, yawning raises alertness, which comes in handy when you're kicking eraser's butts. Second, I'm tired. Just because I'm a super human avian mutation, doesn't mean I can't be tired. I land a hard punch on an erasers face, while kicking another with my leg. Then I elbow another in the chest. Three eraser's down...and about a billion to go. Looking to my right, I see my flock. All of them kicking butt, I'm so proud of them. Just then I hear angel's voice in my head.

"Thanks Max, we're proud of you too. Oh, Nudge needs help, she's got 7 erasers coming at her."

I look to my right, and surely I see that nudge is in trouble. I flap my wings and extend them to their full height as I take off towards nudge. With the 2 of us against 7 erasers, decapitating them all, is a breeze. After endless minutes of punching, kicking, slapping, and elbowing all the eraser's are on the ground. My flock (plus Dylan) and I fly high up in the sky as we discuss our next destination.

"LA, it'll be fun, and we can go to DISNEYLAND." suggests Nudge.

I quickly tell her no, because there is no way I'm going to Disneyland over saving the world.

"How about Florida? We can go to Disneyworld instead" exclaims a VERY EXCITED Gasman.

"NO way guys." says the Avian abercrombie model. I'm not kidding, Dylan here looks like he just stepped out of a Abercrombie men's photo shoot.

Quietly Angel whispers " We need to go to Seattle."

We all simultaneously agree, because Angel is always right. We decide to leave tomorrow (because it's no fun to fly in the dark.)

We decide to crash at the Hilton hotel, with a room for the girls and a room for the boys. The minute we get all checked in ( with the money we stole from Jeb) we drop onto the beds and sleep like we haven't slept for 36 hours, (which we didn't.) and I have a comfortable dream-less night. I wake up to screaming in the room next door. As usual, it's Fang and Dylan fighting. It's almost a daily routine to have them fight in the mornings, over the simplest things. I drag my feet to the room next door and knock. Fang opens the door with a yawn.

"Morning Max." he exclaims while yawing.

"Hey Max, how are you?" asks Dylan, as he pops up from behind Fang.

"Hi, I'm fine thank you. Is Gasman awake yet?" I ask.

"Oh yeah." replies Fang just as Gassy starts jumping on the bed.

"Well, guys, could you keep the noise down?" I ask.

"Sure." Replies Fang as he slams the door in my face.

"Typical...boys." I mutter.

I head back to my room to find Nudge and Angel watching cartoons. Finally, something normal.

Just then, I hear a voice in my head from Angel " I wouldn't be so sure Max."

And then our door gets kicked over, as erasers pour in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hi you! I need your help. Yah. I'm talking bout u. I am in a MAJOR writers block so any reviews... Whether they are good or bad would be much appreciated. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: It is unfortunate, but I do not own maximum ride... Yet. :)**

Max's POV

The hotel door gets kicked down as hundreds of erasers pour in. Nudge, angel, and I get into our 'we're gonna kick your butt' stances as we prepare for the fight of our lives. Leading them all though, is a familiar face. Jeb. Someone I used to call dad.

"Sweetie, we have to get the flock out of here!" cries Jeb, hoping that we'll actually care.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" I practically spit in his face. " We have to go now. " Jeb states, as if that's going to solve anything.

" I'm not going ANYWHERE with you," I reply forcefully.

" You have no choice. " Jeb states, no affection left in his voice.

"WHY?" I ask.

But the answer hits me with a rock, because before I know it the world goes fuzzy, then numb, then black. I expect to wake up in my childhood bedroom, a cage. But instead I get a change of scenery. I'm on top of a mountain that stretches for miles, I look around to see... no one?

"Where is everybody? " I murmur.

Where's Jeb, where's Dylan, where's my flock? I am alone for the first time in 8 years. I feel numb, everyone I loved is gone. But where?

Fangs POV

"What are you going to do with Max?" I asks from within my cage.

"SHUT IT!" one of the whitecoats say, no mercy in his voice.

" Oh Brad, don't be so mean to our... friends." Says a white coat snarling.

I want to scream, but I don't. I wouldn't want to give our 'friends' that pleasure. A man in a wheelchair walks/wheels himself into the room.

"Hello, " he pauses as if thinking, "Fang."

"HI," I reply Cooley.

"You're worried about your flock yes?"

OF COURSE. Who does this guy think he is? I'm worried about MAX! I mean... the flock. And MAX.

"Yes, where are they?" I reply, not hiding the worry from my voice.

Instead of answering, Mr. Meany Pants motions to the other white coats to let me out of my cage. _FREEDOM... FINALLY._ The minute I'm out, I lift my ruffled wings and extend them to their full height, 2 meters of full awesome. The two of us walk out a door into a gleaming white hallway that looks as if it stretches on for miles. We walk along for 2 minutes before we stop in front of door with a window.

Before we enter the wheelchair man speaks, "Max is in there, go on right ahead."

The minute the words leave his crusty lips, I bash through the doors to find a lounge filled with sofas... but no MAX. I immediately turn around to see the door closed behind me and the man evilly grinning through the window.

"Goodbye Fang," he smirks with a smile planted on his face.

I can't believe I fell for that. I throw my body at the door trying to escape and kill the man for tricking me. Unfortunately, the door is Fang proof. I groan as I slump on to one of the plump sofas. I look around me to see 4 plush sofas, a mini fridge, a table, and... MAX. Well, not really Max. There is a 60 inch plasma TV right in front of me projecting Max's image. On the TV she looks worried and confused. Just like me. I watch Max as she examines her surroundings, she is surrounded by mountain ranges and I see a clear lake in the background. It seems like paradise. Before I have time to take in the paradise a booming voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Like what you see, Fang?" wheelchair man snarls through the intercom.

"What have you done to her?" I practically screech.

"Nothing my dear boy, you're looking at Max right now."

"No, you're lying."

"That's the last thing I'm doing." the booming voice claims before continuing, "your dear friend Jeb requested that you be able to watch Max instead of us..." he pauses again, " … killing you."

"Why should I believe a word you say?" I question.

"You don't have to believe me." the voice snarls before the intercom beeps off.

I look towards the TV screen to see Max dazed. "Where is everybody?" she murmurs to herself.

"MAX!" I scream, hoping she will hear me because I can hear her.

Nothing. NO sign of recognition. She stares blankly at the world like a creature just stepping into the world. I stare at Max and her perfect complexion, before I see something startling before me. ME. I see myself walking up the hill towards Max.

"Fang!" Max yells excited before flinging her arms at the _other me._

The _other me _pushes her away. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Fang?" Max says startled," It's me Max."

"Who is this Fang guy?" the _other me_ says without hesitation, "My name is Sean."


End file.
